Harry Judd's Uber Sexy Notebook
by joongie
Summary: Part Two of the McFly Book series. This is Harry's journal and his story... SLASH PoynterJudd FletcherJones Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: THIS IS A SLASH STORY, OKAY SLASH! I do not own McFly.**

**A/N: **And we're back with part two which should be easier since it's based off of part one! Hope you all enjoy the second part of our four part feature :D

One

I think this notebook, journal, diary thing or whatever is a bad idea. Tom thought we should all do it and put it in some box in the backyard, I mean really how…idiotic! My notebook as I call it will be uber sexy just like me, it's the hair I know. I've been in my room all morning but I could hear Dougie screaming downstairs, I wonder why since he never screams unless a lizard has died or something. Last time we had to bury a lizard in the backyard he was screaming and crying like someone had shot his mum! Ahaha yeah, Doug's actually a bit of a wuss but it makes him cute ya know? I think I should say something about myself and be proper, I am Harry Judd. I'm a drummer and in my late teens and I am one fourth of the band McFly. Secretly, I'm gay, but no one needs to know bout that right now right? Hold on someone's at my door.

It was Tom, he wanted to know if I had any hand lotion…and he was in a pink apron…with nothing on…Oh gods we're going to become a house full of gay loonies aren't we?

Two

I accidently pushed Dougie down the stairs today, now don't get me wrong it was just an accident! REALLY!! I had been walking out of my room just a bit earlier and Tom ran past thanking me for the lotion because he used it to shag Danny, TO SHAG DANNY?!?! I was right, we are a house of gay loonies. Anyway I found him at the top of the stairs and decided to talk to him.

"Dougie, do you think Tom's gay?" I asked him seriously right there and he broke out laughing like it was all a joke, bloody idiot…no one takes me seriously anymore…

"Well I've never actually thought about it really, why you ask?" He was so lying through his teeth.

"Because he just ran past my room saying something about shagging with Danny?" I said cringing at the thought of the apron yesterday

"He was probably just kidding, get your mind out of the gutter wanker!" Dougie pushed me in the arm making me jump and somehow ended up falling backwards down the stairs. Me, of course being the gentleman that I am, helped him up and kissed his forehead. Oh Jesus… sweet Virgin Mary…I DID NOT JUST BLOODY DO THAT! Oh hey I see Doug's going to the bathroom let me go write in his MAN journal.

_Teehee, Tom likes writing in other peoples journals…Harry's gay!? –Tom_

UH WHAT? NO! GO AWAY! MY NOTEBOOK! Stupid Tom invading in on MY private writing area…even though I did just invade on Doug's…whoops.

Hey how about some cricket so you can take your mind off Dougie self? Oh that might be a good idea if the cricket bat wasn't just so damn suggestive in THAT way. I was never going to sleep tonight now.

Three

So we have some thing on GMTV today for All About You and stuff and I'm not sure whether to go with the fauxhawk or not…I mean is it really me? Danny says it is but he's also got rocks for brains so I'm not sure whether to believe him or not. We arrived a little while ago and somehow I lost the other three but found the dressing room. So far I have counted the celing tiles- 77- and managed to sing the ABC's proudly- wouldn't my mum be proud?- and no one else has shown up. I knew we came early and no one was here basically but this is ridiculous! I heard talking out in the hallway from who I assumed was Dougie but it disappeared for a second…then all of a sudden…

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HARRRRYYYY!" Dougie screamed running in as I finished tapping out a beat and took a swig of the beer I had found. He ran behind me as I looked around confused.

"Doug, why are you bloody screaming and why are you behind my chair?" I asked and knew he understood the look I was giving him. I got up and started changing into my nice outfit for today's thing and laughed to myself when I saw Dougie turn a bit red. I will admit, I do have a sort of…crush…on the boy.

"Because…I…saw…"

"You saw…?"

"I-I-I saw DAN AND TOM HAVING SEX!" Dougie screamed with that cute stutter he gets and covered his blue eyes.

"Oh, you've had something to drink haven't you?" I said laughing as I looked at Dougie in his crouched position, "Were they really?" I walked over to the door and leaned out curious at what our two best friends COULD be doing, that is if Dougie hasn't actually gone insane.

"BEHIND YOUR DRUM KIT!" Dougie shouted and then covered his mouth and gave me that deer in the headlights look.

"NO FUCKING WAY! NOT NEAR MY DRUM KIT!" I shouted in rage, they could have sex just not near the merchandise. In my anger I seemed to have forgotten my pants because when I arrived at the scene I was only in my green Tesco boxers. I ran and hid behind the cymbal as Dougie came running in with my nice jeans I had brought.

"Harry, what are you screaming about?" Tom asked, standing there fully dressed but with an 'I've-just-had-amazing-sex' look. Danny looked curious as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt and put his sweater on.

"Mate, are you not wearing any trousers?" Danny asked in his strong Bolton accent. I gave a squeak as Dougie put a hand on his head and handed me my pants.

"Wait, Doug is holding your trousers…your missing them…YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX?!" Danny decided as he looked back and forth between me and Dougie.

"WHAT!? NO!" Dougie said in shock, "NO! NO! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER!!" I slipped on my pants and laughed to myself at how flustered Dougie was, like he had actually wanted that to happen…did he? Must investigate that later notebook!

"Woah, cool down mate, I was just joking." Danny said laughing, "Unless you really were about to have sex…"  
"Dan, shut up." I said as he finished putting on his belt buckle and rolled my eyes.

"Aw, don't yell at Danny like that!" Tom said as he hugged the younger guitarist next to him.

"YOU TWO WERE…FORNICATING….BEHIND HIS DRUM KIT!" Dougie declared pointing from them to the floor.

"And?"

"Oh so you two really are together?" I said simply as if Tom had just clarified that he was going out to get lunch instead of clarifying he and our other best friend we're gay together. I was gay, secretly, and Tom knew I'd understand him.

"Yes, haven't you noticed? We told you all week…" Tom said as he held onto his lover and winked at me and I looked away.

"We thought you were just joking…" Dougie mumbled and crossed his arms. I laughed and we filled out as people started filling in the studio, good thing there aren't any camers…oh crap what if there is? We could have problems, big time.

_There weren't any, Dan checked! –Dougie_

And how would you know? I don't mind you writing in my notebook for one, especially since I'm standing RIGHT HERE.

_Whatever, I hear him tell Tom…dork. –Dougie_

He'll pay later.

Four

I found drawings on my notebook this morning, I blame Tom who came into my room last night and thought it would be funny to tickle me…stupid me telling them I was majorly ticklish. I was walking through the hallway this morning when I saw Dougie looking around for his bass and he didn't have his journal with him. When I got to the kitchen finally, thinking about how Dougie's hair looked so perfectly perfect in the morning, I found Dan and Tom writing in Dougie's journal.

"Er…" I said with a cough and both of them looked up and pranced off to the bathroom together. I respected Dougie's privacy and went to go look in our 'studio' room of the house for my extra pair of drum sticks I had needed. While walking back I saw James Bourne heading out our front door.

"Oh hi James, when did you arrive?" I asked smiling, he had always been a good friend to us.

"I arrived? Where did I arrive at?" James said confused looking around. I rolled my eyes and watched him leave before walking into the kitchen to find Dougie over his journal again and Danny eating a sandwich.

"Was that James Bourne I just saw?" I wondered out loud casually as I got the marmite, God's gift to man and looked over a Dougie.

"He was in our closet, odd right?" Dougie said with that nervous giggle he gets that just makes my heart flutter. Danny started choking on his sandwich and ruined the moment; the Bolton part of him has problems with breathing and eating at the same time sometimes. I helped him breathe again as Dougie laughed and scribbled in his journal furiously. Currently I'm writing while watching Dougie go insane from Tom's version of West Side Story- WITH HAND MOTIONS!

_I'll have you know because of my acting school and everything I COULD BE ON BROADWAY! – Tom_

And you would fit right in with the guys in the plays there wouldn't you?

_Watch it Judd - Tom_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly**

**A/N: **Kay, just to say again, please read Dougie Poynter's Man Journal again since this is Harry's side of the story. Also, sorry this is two days late I've been busy with Harry Potter activities! GO HARRY POTTER…ESPECIALLY DRACO MALFOY! RIP Son of Dork and Harry's beautiful blonde hair D: OH Tom got a kitten and Dougie has a puppy, how cute is that?

Five

Tom and I made lunch today, I'm proud of myself. It was one of the first times that I helped cook something that didn't end up in the house burning down or someone's pants lighting on fire…we'll just let that story stay hidden…Anyway we were all eating and Dougie seemed to be looking down at his food unsure whether to eat it. He started looking up and looking at Danny and I figured out that he and Tom were playing footsie and poor Dougie was stuck in the middle. Tom started babbling on about his secret life as a slash writer and I remember this one story I read where Dougie was in high school with Tom and Danny and I was this computer technician and we fell in love…it was so cute!! I know, me saying cute…how whack is that? Dougie now was twitching a bit and kind of looking around quickly like he needed a reason to get up, I wonder why. Danny asked him to get something from the pantry (just so he could have better access to Tommy Boy I bet!) and Dougie jogged over quickly, he's got a nice butt if you ever have time to look at it. There seemed to be noises in the pantry and Dougie walked back over and handed Danny the beer he wanted before sitting down.

"James Bourne's in our pantry!" Dougie said in shock suddenly and all four of us rushed over to the pantry to find the strange boy standing there. Clinically insane much?

"James, what are you bloody doing in our pantry!?" Tom asked confused.

"THIS ISN'T THE MALL?" James shouted and ran out our back door. I leaned out confused, this Busted breaking up thing upset him so much that's he's gone insane eh?

"Did he have a bag?" I asked looking back at Danny who was scratching his head in confusion.

"I suspect so, wonder what was in it…" Danny replied and then something caught his attention and stopped what he was saying. I headed upstairs and got on my laptop that I recently bought…notebook I have a confession. See I've had this MAJOR crush on Dougie for ages which is why I hug him and kiss him and stuff and the only way I could figure out what he was thinking was by posing as someone else. So I recently learned that he too goes on McFly boards and chat rooms to see what's up with our fans under the name Peter and I found him and started talking to him. Oh hey Doug's on his computer too!

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!11:_

HIYA PETE PMSL LOLOLOLL!!!!1111 (I know I can't believe myself either, how can I talk like this?!)

_PeteMaster:_

Uh hi there Helen

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!1:_

DID U C THE NEW INTERVIEW MCFLY DID? TOM N DAN R OBVSLY GAY TGTHR

(Actually I know they are for sure ha!)

_PeteMaster:_

Can't say I did, and what make you think that?

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!1:_

WELL TOM WAS LIKE ALL LOOKIN IN DAN'S PANTS AREA OMGGG THT WULD BE SO HOT RITE:OOO HOPFULY DOUG ISN'T TAKN I WUB HIIIM!!!11

_PeteMaster:_

As far as I know he's single….but you never know

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!1_:

OMMGG R U GOING TO THE GIG TM WE CULD MT UP?

_PeteMaster:_

Er…I'm not sure if I'm going yet…

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!:_

O WELL THTS NOT PROPER, C U HAF TO GO PEETTTEEEER LOLOLOL

_PeteMaster:_

I just have…things…to do that take time

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!1:_

HLD ON K?

I got this brilliant idea since Dougie seemed to have an attitude with 'Helen' currently. I ran downstairs and got a piece of this cake that's Tom had bought at the store the day before and spit in it before going up to Doug's door. I heard some shuffling after I knocked and Dougie showed up in front of me…god those eyes…this was worth it.

"Brought you some cake we got!" I said smiling innocently and handed him the cake before skipping back down the hall. Ha, I love the boy but he deserves it. I got back to my computer to see Dougie had sent a new message.

_PeteMaster:_

You there?

_HELENTENNIEONG!!1:_

SOZ HAD TO GIVE SOMEFIN TO MI BRO, I SPIT IN IT THOUGH LOLOL

_PeteMaster:_

That's not nice…

_HELENTENNIEONG!!!1:_

WELL HE DSRVES IT K? I WUB DOUGIE DON'T U?

_PeteMaster:_  
You know I like Harry the most

OH MY FREAKING GOD, DOUGIE LIKES ME THE MOST!!! Or maybe it's just a cover up story…or maybe not? This is like a revelation in the world of Harry Mark Christopher Judd. Currently I am doing a bit of a jig, wait someone's at the door.

Sorry! It was Danny; he wanted to know why the floor was shaking outside my room. I told him it was because I got my groove thing on and unlike him I had mad dance skills. Danny then promptly started sniffing and ran to Tom….I think I hear noises coming from their room…. Oh hey Charlie sent an email and he says he misses James. You think James knows?

Six

I am so embarrassed. The story starts with me getting up this morning and grabbing one of my favorite shirts out of my closet…evil shirt… It went and got itself stuck on my arms as I was trying to put it on and got me lodged in part of my closet!! Luckily Dougie heard me as he was walking by and came in to help me but somehow we ended up on the floor with me on top of him in basically no clothes. Tom just HAD to walk in at that EXACT moment (which I would have LOVED that current moment if Dougie actually liked me) and he started freaking out. Dougie pushed me off him and ran out the door after Tom and I got my clothes in order before laying on my bed.

"Mate, you okay?" a voice said as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Yeah Dan, I wouldn't…" I replied as I sat up and completely lost train of thought, "Are you in a tutu?"

"It's actually quite nice, you think Tom will like it?" Danny said spinning in a circle.

"Where did you even get that?"

"It's one of Vicky's that accidently got into my stuff one time I guess."

"Accidently?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get something to drink…want anything?" Danny asked with that cheeky grin he gets. I just shook my head no and laughed and told him to go get Tom before lying back on my bed again. I heard Dougie telling Tom to go after our Bolton friend and decided to wander downstairs to see what was up with Dougie, I felt really bad for this morning.

"Sorry bout that, did you tell Tom?" I said and my cheeks felt like they were on fire as his blue eyes met mine.

"Yeah, no biggie." Dougie replied with that irresistible smile, my heart was melting just looking at it.

"Good…." I replied and soon there was this awkward silence, "Danny in a tutu?"

"Yes, don't know where he got it though." Dougie said confused.

"Vicky maybe?" I said nervous and gave a little laugh.

"Do you really see her having a tutu?" Dougie responded with a pointed glance at me. I hadn't thought of that, she really wasn't a girl to own a tutu like that…does that mean Danny bought it personally? How mind boggling. The rest of the day was spent on writing songs for the new album possibly, they never let me have any fun in helping…HOW RUDE, and Dougie went into his room during the time me and Danny played monopoly. Danny and I were still playing while him and Tom dyed Tom's hair dark brown for the Paul K video we were doing soon which actually looked really good on him…his eyebrows finally matched his hair… About tenish I wandered into Dougie's room to find him in his boxers and a t-shirt watching Not Another Teen Movie on his bed and joined him. Just when I was about to cuddle up to Dougie we heard noises from Tom's room, he would die a slow painful death next time I see him. We looked at each other and army crawled to Tom's stairs to his room and got to the top parts before stopping.

"Danny, watch it!" Tom said as I leaned on top of Dougie and we both looked around to find the two boys playing with dolls. Well really they were Barbie and friends but still, where in the world did they get the Barbies from? I bet Tom has a whole collection that we never knew since he hid it behind the Star Wars stuff…must investigate later Notebook.

"Are they playing with DOLLS?" Dougie whispered. I nodded and I got off of Dougie and grabbed the video camera before sneaking back up. I recorded it and watched Dougie as he tried to keep himself from giggling like he does when he's excited. I love his giggle really, especially when we're on TV and he doesn't know what to say so he just giggles. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT YOUR BANDMATE JUDD, GET IT TOGETHER.

"This is so going online." Suddenly Danny looked over at us, crap.

"Wait, what are you doing with that camera?" Danny said in shock.

"GET THEM!" Tom screamed as Dougie and I rushed down the stairs. I put the video dvd in my pants and rushed after Dougie as we sprinted to the first floor.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Danny said as he tripped over the couch and completely fell on the floor.

"NEVER!" Dougie screamed as Dougie took my hand (almost sending me into a shock) and we ran outside laughing. Soon we collapsed in the grass and Tom found the video camera.

"HA!"

"YOU DIDN'T WIN FLETCHER!" I said as he took the mini dvd out of my pants and waved it. Tom's mouth dropped open and soon all four of us were laughing on the front lawn, our neighbors looking over like we were insane. LIKE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!

Seven

I think we all got drunk last night or something because I was just in Dougie Poynter's bed, my hand around his waist. Even though Doug doesn't want to admit it, this probably has changed something between us. Well it kind of went like this notebook so see for yourself…

"Good morning sweetheart…" I mumbled in dream land as I snuggled into the warm mass next to me that smelled so good and intoxicating.

"Good morning Harry…WAIT HARRY?!" Dougie screamed and jumped out of bed as I woke up a bit, "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BLOODY FUCKING BED?"

"Did you just say bloody fucking?" I replied sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of me eyes, "DEAR LORD DOUGIE CONTROL THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!"

"Why are you all ruddy screaming?" Tom asked marching in. Ah Saint Fletcher here to save the day or ruin what could have been a moment…he's still going to die a slow and painful death… "Is Harry in your bed?"

"YES! I want to know why!" Dougie protested back as he did that scrunching thing against the wall that he gets when he's not sure what to do. Weirdo much.

"Must have been after we taped Tom and Danny with those dolls…remember we had those beers?" I cut in scratching my head, " I must of just stayed here instead of going back to my room. You worry too much Doug."

"Well most people do when they wake up in their bed with their best friend holding them!!" Dougie replied and rolled his eyes. Yeah but what if that best friend wants to hold them? I wish I could tell him, but he's straight I bet and I know he likes girls…so why would he like me? Stupid Harry falling in love with his best friend!! The rest of the day was a bit boring if you asked me except for lunch where Danny told us that his arse was sore and couldn't make it to this Red Nose Day surprise for these kids who raised money. Tom sent Danny back in a cab and told Fletch that Danny had just gotten sudden food poisoning and couldn't make it…I think it would have been a hoot to say that Danny had too much sex and couldn't make it because of that but no one listens to me! Dougie had to sing Danny's part and since I always watch him when I can I know he did really good for never singing the part. At the end after the kids left I put on one of those Red Nose Day headbands and made Tom laugh before going behind Dougie and hugging him. I told him he did really well and decided to squeeze his butt just because it was so cute to see him go bright red, ha I'm good. Now Tom and Dougie are over in the other room and Dougie seems to be freaking out because Tom's writing in his journal, wonder what about.

_I'm in pain…-Danny_

Well it is your fault for letting Tom do that so many times Dan.

_Still D: - Danny_

Idiot, but it's okay because we love you for that.

_Good, oh and Harry I have news for you! Tom told me that Dougie might like you because of something he read in Doug's journal! –Danny_

WHAT?!?! OH MY GOD, EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO HAVE AN EPIPHANY IN MY CLOSET!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know that I know that you know that I know that I do not own McFly.**

**A/N: **Yay for me doing another chapter, only three more to go! Currently I'm still a bit sick, tired, and a tiny bit in pain but hey McFly always makes it better eh?

Seven

I really need to stop having epiphanies; Tom says I'm becoming a girl every day. So this morning after I ran into my closet and screamed for about an hour I went into the bathroom feeling a bit happier and hit the radio…suddenly Britney Spears came on and I JUST FELT THE SOUL OF THAT SONG. I started singing and swaying to the music that I didn't even notice Dougie leaning in my bathroom doorway, how embarrassing!

"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman!" I sang as I twirled and thought to myself. Dougie would make a nice woman…

"OH you want me to make you a woman?" Dougie asked as he came up next to me and scared me before making our skin come in contact, "Aw is little Hazza blushing?" Currently I was having a moment with myself because of the contact, HE NEEDS TO MOVE HIS BLOODY ARM FROM WHERE IT CURRENTLY IS.

"What?! No!" I said pushing Doug away before I turned bright red and started heading for the nearest closet, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"That hurt's Harry," Dougie said holding his chest and faking death, "Right here!"

"OUT OF MY BATHROOM! OUT, OUT, OUT!"I screamed, trying to hide my bright red face and er other areas, "I need to take a shower.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Dougie replied. My body completely stopped moving when he said that, did he really just say that? DO YOU THINK HE MEANS IT? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY BLOODY FUCKING GOD!

"What?" I got out and gulped as Dougie left and I slammed the door. I slid down and sat on the cold tile and looked in the mirror, I had just dug myself a big hole and now I was stuck in it. I took a quick shower and ended up in the closet where I am now with a flashlight and you, my notebook, of course. Closets aren't really all bad, I mean yeah some of the metaphorical ones are a bit odd…but once you get used to it. Before I came in here to write and think to myself I think I saw James Bourne outside the window…oh which reminds me I have to call Charlie…he left a message last night. Hold on while I give him a ringy dingy.

Okay back, that took longer than I thought. Apparently it isn't Charlie who misses James, it's Matt and Matt is very deprived so he's stalking Charlie and Charlie would like to be left alone…makes total sense right? Wait I hear something outside, hang on again.

It was just James climbing up the side of the house, I told him that Matt was missing him and he seemed to stop and almost fall…poor guy. Wait, why was he on the side of our house? Must be for something that Tom wants or maybe he just likes our house? I like our house…especially the closets… CRAP NOISES ON THE ROOF!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEE!!!!

Eight

So we weren't going to die yesterday, it was just Tom getting James and Dougie off the roof. Apparently Dougie is now a psychopathic emo who wants to kill himself in a brutal way, according to Tom at least…nutters all of them. I laughed as I watched Danny hand him all that depression medicine this morning, the poor boy looked like he was going to wring Danny's little neck. A second ago I was online talking to Dougie again as Helen, thinks that I'm some teenie or something still…hold on I'll print it out and stick it in here.

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!!:_

OMG PETEERRRR!!11 HARRY AND DOUG1E SH0ULD S0 HOOK UP RITE?

_Emo Peter: _

If you like Dougie so much why do you think he should be with Harry?

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!!: _

WELL OBVIOUSLY THEY R MENT 2 BE 2GETHER, I MEAN LOOK AT THEM

_Emo Peter:_

What?

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!:_

EVRY TIME THEY R ON THE TELLY ITS LYKE HARRY CANT STOP LOOKING AT DOUG

_Emo Peter:_

Lies.

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!!:_

NO LIEZ THEY R SO IN LUV THEY JUST DONT KNOW IT YET

_Emo Peter:_

…

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!!:_

WUT IF THEY HAD BABIEZ? THOSE WULD BE RLY PRETTY BABIEZ RITE?

_Emo Peter:_

MEN CAN'T HAVE BABIES YOU FOOL!

_HELENLUVSDOUGIE!!!:_

SAYS WHO?

_Emo Peter:_

GOD DOES! I'm leaving now, good bye Helen.

See what I mean, he can get so temperamental with the poor girl…who's actually me… I laughed when I heard Dougie fall out of his chair after logging off, that dork! I wandered down to the family room and started a conversation with Dougie about his jumping off the roof. Through the whole thing he seemed nervous and looked like he wanted to get out of the room, odd right?

"That, mate, is a boy in love." Danny said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Or a boy who's had too many depressants that his friend gave him!"

"THEY WERE HAPPY PILLS!"

Excuse me while I go bang my head into the nearest wall.

Nine

Dougie was all skittish today; like he was unsure of something…I wonder what. Danny and I had to go and talk to Fletch about something at the studio and the two of us decide to have a Dan and Haz day. YAY! We got to the studio and it took what seemed like ages to find Fletch and after the meeting Danny and I went into the studio to find something he said he left here.

"When are you going to tell him?" Danny asked as he looked around the area we usually went too when we came.

"Tell who what?"

"Dougie."

'What am I telling Dougie?" I asked confused.

"That you love him." Danny replied as he picked up what looked like a hat and put on his sunglasses.

"WHAT?" I sputtered as we walked out the front door and out to his car. I hate it when we let Danny drive but seeing as my cars in the shop I had no choice. IT'S LIKE YOU COULD DIE WHEN YOU'RE IN A CAR WITH DANNY!

"It's so obvious Hazza, I mean come on." Danny said rolling his eyes as he pulled out.

"Uh where are we going to eat by the way?"

"We'll just get some fish and chips or something, now don't change the subject!" Danny commanded and whapped my hand.

"Sorry, but is it really that noticeable?"

"Yeah mate, but I reckon he likes you too." Danny said smirking as he looked around the corner before turning. I sat back and listened to Danny sing with the radio and watched the trees go by…could he really like me like that? Danny accidently got into a little trouble with a woman in the fish and chips shop, that was a bit odd…I think she was a transvestite secretly….Soon after we ate I finally got Danny to stop haggling me about telling Dougie that I like him and we soon got back to McFly Manor. I just snorted as I wrote that to be honest. Currently Tom says Dougie has locked himself in the bathroom with his journal and MP3 player, how odd…the poor guy has officially gone insane I think.

"Sorry bout Danny…" Tom mentioned as I ate a slice of pizza that was in the fridge from a night or two ago.

"Hm?"

"I bet he tried to figure out why you don't tell Dougie that you're in love with him." Tom said as he absentmindily swirled the water in his glass around. I had been taking a sip of my beer and spit it all over the table.

"WHAT?"

"Harry, everyone but Dougie knows…I mean even our FANS know you like him." Tom pointed out, "Signs saying HARRY JUST TELL HIM and things like, that haven't you noticed?" I then proceeded to scarf my pizza and came up to my closet of woe and am now currently hiding in it. Great, so I was officially in love with my best friend who was absolutely straight and everyone knew it but him! Can life get any worse? Hey the lights just went out…what the hell is going on?!?! IS THAT JAMES BOURNE SCREAMING!?! OH NO IT'S ARMEGGEDON, HARRY'S AND CHILDREN FIRST!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Judd or McFly**

**A/N: **Woo man, I just slept all day…I think I might be sick still sadly. Don't worry I'm posting to both my stories!

Ten

Tom told me what happened last night, or really what happened earlier this morning since it was late at night. He came and found me in my closet in the brace position right after it happened…WHAT? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE! You never know when the apocalypse might come, do you now? Apparently James had snuck in through our air conditioning vents and tried to kill Dougie with a toaster, yes you heard me right notebook, a toaster. The lights went out because he was HOLDING the toaster when it was covered in water and plugged it in, according to Doug he lit up like a Christmas tree. I watched as they took him out, well the cops did while Fletch ran around worried that one of us had been killed, and then headed back to my room to sleep. I just got up about fifteen minutes ago since Fletch was letting us have the day off due to 'extra stress' and went to find Dougie. I leaned in his door and figured out he was sitting in his bathroom, in the dark, with a flashlight and his journal. Did you know Dougie talks to himself a lot? Poor boy, slowly going insane but I love him for it. Oh hold on Tom needs something.

Alright so apparently Tom needs me to help him with these costumes him and Dan are using for some party they decided to go to…and both of them are weirdos to the max. I bet that knowing Tom they were going to be Star Wars or something and Tom would be a woman like that Padme girl. Oh no…let me write what happens down kay? This is just so odd!

"Holy mother of god, what are you wearing?!" I screamed as I saw Danny standing there in what appeared to be a girl costume.

"What?" Danny asked, "Does it look bad?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Yes, point is?" Tom asked, "Now put this on, I have to make sure it will fit Matt!"

"You, Matt Willis, and Danny are dressing up as…girls? WAY TO JUST SCREAM I'M GAY FLETCHER, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" I said shaking my head and Tom laughed as Danny tripped over a chair. I gave a huff and put on the outfit, god I feel like a transvestite at the moment. I'm currently writing and watching Danny and Tom dance around like idiots. Suddenly it went silent and I could hear Dougie walking down the hallway saying our names. Tom and Danny have started giggling; hold on this could be bad.

And I was right, it was. Dougie's going to think I'm a freak forever now, NOOOOOO CRUEL WORLD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL SELF?

Eleven

So let's see after Dougie found us in the kitchen oddly dressed he sprinted for the door, leaving his journal just sitting there on the counter. I bet you anything Tom or Danny will read it, how stupid of him to leave it laying around! I changed and immediately sprinted outside to find him huddled up by a tree in the woods.

"Dougie what the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked looking down at the boy who was sitting with his knees against the chest. Why did he have to be so cute?!

"HIDING FROM YOU BLOODY LUNATICS!" Dougie screamed and snuggled that odd bear he has, "Mr. Snuggles is the only one that understands me!"

"And you call us lunatics?" I said and sat down beside him, looking out at the woods, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"YOU WERE ALL DRESSED AS GIRLS HARRY! GIRLS!!!"

"And you don't want to know the reason?" I asked and looked at him making him suddenly sit up straight.

"Uh reason? Wasn't it because you have all become cross dressers and joined a burlesque club?"

"No Doug, it's because Danny and Tom are going to this costume part with Matt Willis and they all decided to dress up as three Victorian ladies for some reason…really odd if you ask me…and Tom wanted me to put on the outfit since you weren't around to help." I explained with a snort.

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard. Why don't they just go as ghosts or something?"

"Cause it's the middle of July…"

"Oh right, that would put a damper on things wouldn't it?" Dougie replied smiling which made me almost melt on the inside, "So you're not a cross dresser or a lunatic?"

"That would be James Bourne," I said grinning and adjusted my hat to get the hair out of my eyes. I sat there and talked to the younger boy for the rest of the afternoon about anything and everything we could think of. Tom soon came out though, the party pooper, and dragged us both back inside for dinner. I stayed up working on a drum piece that had been stuck in my mind and soon after I found Dougie asleep in his room. He's an angel when he sleeps, did you know that? Well anyway got up this morning and we got in the car to go to this children's show to promote All About You and that nonsense. Danny and I decided to have fun and we put on show tunes, I swear that Dougie was about to implode and kill us all…too bad he's adorable when he's mad…I just watched Dougie over his shoulder while he wrote about shaving his pubes or something. EVERYONE KNOWS HE DOES BECAUSE DANNY LETS OUT ALL OUR SECRETS, AND I MEAN EVERYONE!! Ha he just went off to beat Danny with his journal and I think it's show time!

Wow okay so where's a closet when I need it? We were doing the show like normal and this nice little girl asks a question we don't normally get..wait let me just write down what happened…I'm still in shock.

"Do any of you keep secrets from the other guys?" a girl who was fairly young asked standing up in the crowd. I sat up and thought about how that was a question we didn't hear as often as the color one.

"Oh that's a toughie because we are always in each other's lives." Danny said thinking, something he doesn't normally do really…kidding.

"We are always there around each other because you know we live together." Tom agreed and gave that confident nod he gets.

"How about you Dougie?" the host asked the boy next to me who was currently in thought and staring off into space like he usually does. They never ask him questions…or maybe it is that he just never answers?

"I'm in love with Harry." Dougie said and my mind basically blew a fuse and I stopped thinking, did he just say what I think he did? CLOSET, GET ME A CLOSET NOW!

"And I'm in love with Danny! Doug's sucha kidder, no we really don't have secrets." Tom said patting Dougie's back. Oh man if that's true…could he be kidding? GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE FINALLY GIVEN ME SOMETHING THAT I WANT! Watch tomorrow Dougie will die by like cheese or something…ha…DEATH BY CHEEEESSEEE! I'm a freak, sorry. CLOSET TIME!

Twelve

So we got back after all that right and I tried talking to Dougie to tell him that if it was true I loved him as well, but he went and locked himself in his room! He's been there the whole night and now most of the day, we had to call Fletch and tell him that Dougie was sick since we weren't going to be able to get him out of the house obviously… I bet right now he's in the bathroom sitting in the bathtub talking to himself, it's one of his many quirks. Wow so why did I fall in love with one of my best friends you wonder? Well the first time I met him I just knew something was different about him, maybe it was the way he dressed or his personality but there was something there that no one else could see. When we moved in together I was so happy because I got to see him all the time and we would be together ALL THE TIME, it was like a dream come true. As the years went by I grew closer to him and we became the best of friends…and that's when I realized it. That's when I realized I was in love with Dougie Lee Poynter and didn't want anyone else. Oh dude I should shave, hold on a moment.

SOMEONE'S GONE AND NICKED MY RAZOR! I bet it was Dougie…or James…he did have that bag…I wonder what was in it. But seriously, I'm going to have a hard time shaving now if I don't have a razor, gonna have to go an buy one. AGAIN. I hear Tom and Danny out in the hallway I think something's going on, one moment.

So yeah we tried to get Dougie to come out of his room and we are somewhat successful. Tom first went and banged on the door to try and get him to come out, poor boy had a hard time.

DOUGIE REALLY, THIS IS JUST STUPID!" Tom shouted as Danny and I stood there looking at each other, trying not to laugh at the brunette's red face.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Dougie screamed back through the door.

"AT LEAST TALK TO HARRY?"

"WHY WOULD HARRY WANT TO TALK TO A FREAK LIKE ME?!" Dougie yelled. Why wouldn't I? He's gorgeous, talented, and amazing all at once…I love him.

"Dougie, you're not a freak." I added, stepping in before Tom turned red like a tomato, "Now stop barricading yourself in your room! You nicked my razor didn't you?"

"Oh sorry, you needed that?" Dougie said snickering and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet before we got here you were in the bathtub with your journal and you were talking to yourself." I replied smoothly, "And I can always get another razor, but not another Dougie."

"Fine, I'll come out." Dougie said and the door shook a little as he opened it and Danny started doing a happy dance.

"WE GOT DOUGIE TO COME OUT! OH YEAH! YES WE DID!"

"You didn't do anything…" Tom added and laughed and suddenly there was a noise. HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM. I'm heading for the closet, care to join me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly sexualities sadly and all of this is ****not**** true. **

**A/N: **Kay so here's another chapter because I felt bad for procrastinating so much!

Thirteen

Dougie died by cheese. AHAHAHA, no he didn't. Instead we had a very jealous and insane James Bourne with an axe, but he had no clue what he was doing so it was alright. Dougie finally came out and then James came running at us with an axe and managed to run into the wall and knock himself unconscious! Apparently he was in love with Dougie, which would explain some things, and came to get him or something…no one takes MY Dougie-poo! I called the police like any normal person would and we all went down to testify that he was in fact a crazy maniac who needs to be locked up for good…or at least until he gets his mind right. Danny got very hysterical about the whole mess, something about him having a nightmare where James killed us all or something…poor Dan. Anyway it's early in the morning and I know Tom and Danny are asleep but I don't think Dougie is, let's get online shall we? OH LOOK LITTLE DOUGIE IS ON; LET'S PRETEND TO BE A TEENIE NOW.

_Pete's Da Man:_

Hello Helen!

_HELENONGTEENIE!!!!11:_

OMG PETEERRR!!!!!111ELEVENTYONEONEONE (I know, I'm good yeah?)

_Pete's Da Man:_

Yes , nice to see you too. Now I have a dilemma that you could help me with.

_HELENONGTEENIE!!!!11:_

WOT IZ IT?!?

_Pete's Da Man:_

I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know if they even care about me that way! (OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!)

_HELENONGTEENIE!!!11:_

I BET HE DOEZ PETE! PMSL

_Pete's Da Man_

Wait, how do you know it's a guy?

_HELENONGTEENIE!!!11:_

U SED U WUR GAY DIDN'T U?

_Pete's Da Man:_

Don't remember that, but alright. I'm going to go and see what time it is and what my friends are up too, thanks for your help Helen

He then signed off; oh crap did I just give myself away? I hope I didn't…I mean it's this or walking around with a big sign on my forehead saying I'M GAY AND IN LOVE WITH DOUGIE POYNTER which would be really weird if you ask me…might mess up my gorgeous hair! I think I'm going to read for a little while, you just sit tight notebook.

Dougie made noise in the hallway in like an hour into my reading, it had just gotten to the good part too where Haraldo confesses his love for Dougita…kidding! But he really did come down the hallway with journal in hand, actually he's writing in it right now. We went and saw that Danny and Tom we're sleeping in each other's arms and now I'm having fun writing in Dougie's journal. Apparently he's going to be emo with the toaster James killed and do other things…I bet he's actually going to go wank off to all his porn!

_I take that offensively! –Dougie_

Hey just cause I write in your book doesn't give you right to write in mine!

_LIES, LIES, LIES! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M EMO AREN'T YOU? –Dougie_

Dougie's now huffed off to his room, I hope he remembers to eat this time…oh closet time!

Fourteen

So Dougie couldn't stay in his room all night and day after dinner and everything so early this morning I burst into his room screaming that Tom was pregnant, good and somewhat believable. It was hilarious! He started freaking out until he realized it was a joke and men couldn't have babies…I think me and Dougie need to have THE talk about the birds and the bees again… Dougie then decided to attack me, the master of taking people down, with a pillow and it ended up with us in a compromising position when the door opened.

"Oh good Harry, you finally told him then?" Tom said poking his head in and holding a loaf of bread and some eggs. I HATE YOU TOM FLETCHER, DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!! I NEED A CLOSET, SOMEONE FIND ME A CLOSET!! CAN'T BREATHE, ROOM GETTING TINY!!!

"What?" Dougie asked in confusion as I turned bright red and shoved Tom out of the room and close the door.

"Did Tom just have bread and eggs at 2 in the morning?" I said, my nervous giggle getting the best of me, "That nutter!"

"Well sometimes Danny gets the craving for French toast a la Tom Fletcher really early in the morning and Tom knows that if he complies with Danny's demands he will get some boom boom in return." Dougie explained and rolled his eyes, "What didn't you tell me?"

"ThatI'mtheteenieyou'vebeentalkingtoonline." I said in one big breath in a high squeaky voice while looking down at the floor. This floor is a bit dusty…we should clean it or something really…

"You're the what?" Dougie asked confused, "Say it slower."

"I'm the teenie you've been talking to online." I said, knowing I was glowing like a tomato, "Now excuse me while I go jump off the roof." I started to open the door and decided to do the Dougie Suicide Maneuver when someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't go."

"What? Why not?" I replied feeling his body warmth as it connected to mine.

"Because, I don't care that you posed as a teenie…which why did you anyway?"

"I wanted to know what was going on inside your head Doug, and I knew you posed as a guy named Pete online so I went through with the plan and well uh," I said and coughed a bit to avoid finishing the sentence.

"Then you know my secret."

"Well I already knew because you told all of the viewers of that show we were on yesterday!"

"Sorry bout that, I just…Harry Judd, you make me go insane." Dougie admitted and looked up at me with those wide blue eyes.

"Crazy like the song by Britney Spears?"I said smirking.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BRING HER UP!" Dougie replied with a glare, "You know how objective I am to her methods!"

"So dancing around like a slut is a method now is it?" I wondered and laughed.

"Only when she does it, anyway that's why I locked myself in my room obviously." Dougie said going back to the original conversation, "Because I was afraid of what you would do."

"Oh Doug," I said shaking my head and sitting down on the floor against the door frame. Doug sat down next to me and looked like a little child. "You are sucha dumbass."

"WHAT?" Dougie almost shouted, like he had been expecting something else. So innocent…

"This whole emo thing, which you can't do because emos don't smile, and the locking up in the room is because you're in love with me?" I said curiously and remembered what Danny told me, "And the jumping off the roof?"

"Yep," Dougie replied with a nod and curled into a bit of a ball.

"Dumbass," I commented and laughed, "You already had my attention."

"What?"

"Dougie, don't you get it or are you as thick as Danny?"

"What do you mean?" Dougie asked with that confused look he gets when he doesn't get anything you've just said.

"I'm in love with you." I said rolling my eyes and smiling, "I tried to say that before James came at us with an ax…that nutter…" Finally I had said it, the words I had wanted to say for a while now…oh great Dougie's dancing…he's not going to end up like James is he?

Fifteen

I think for once I'm so happy that I'm not actually being vain really, or going into the closet! HOORAY FOR HARRY! I'm clapping for myself. So right now Dougie's downstairs talking to Tom and Danny I think and I just had to write some of this down. See last night after I told Dougie I loved him we kind of were getting it on when Danny walked in and started beating us with my cricket bat. HOW DID HE GET MY CRICKET BAT?! I bet he's the one nicking my things…evil Boltoner…Anyway I took the bat and Dougie spent the day with me and then slept next to me that night. He is so bloody cute in the morning with his hair all over the place and everything!! JUST MAKES ME WANNA GET UP AND DANCE YOU KNOW? I bet you don't because you don't have legs notebook…or arms for that matter. Time to head downstairs! Dougie's eating a banana…

"God that's hot." I said and slipped my hands around the younger boy's waist and nuzzled against his neck.

"Hi there Harry!"

"Did you guys give Dougie happy pills again?" I commented looking at Tom and Danny, this had happened before and Dougie was high the whole day.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME AND NO ONE CAN SEEM TO LET IT GO!" Tom said throwing his arms in the air as he let go of Danny's hand and then proceeded to turn on the television, "LOOK! IT'S MINISTRY OF MAYHEM!" Name that Tone came on and Tom and Dougie decided to dance to Mr. Lee's theme song… and if I didn't love Doug or if Tom wasn't one of my best friends I would have been embarrassed.

"That Mr. Lee, he's sucha nice person!" Dougie said smiling as I cuddled against him; he was like the perfect pillow like ever. I love the smell of Dougie in the morning!

"Oh, phones ringin!" Danny called as he finished up his cereal. Tom rushed over and picked up the phone and made short answers until he hung it up.

"Apparently James broke out again and has found Matt along the way…" Tom said looking at us, "This might not be good."

"Wait as in Matt who went off and got drunk because of the break up Matt?" I asked confused. These idiots also wanted to dress as woman with him for a costume party!

"CRAP STICKS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEE! I JUST GOT MY LOVE AND NOW JAMES IS GOING TO MOLEST ME AND I'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!" Dougie shouted and pretended to cry.

"Doug, you're gay and there's always adoption." Tom pointed out.

"Oh right, well you never know." Dougie said cooling down, "Read this brilliant story the other day online where you and I had a baby that was actually Harry's!"

"Wait, you and I had a baby…but it was actually Harry's?"

"Yes, because of this night in Mexico! It was one of the funniest stories ever!"

"I was pregnant?!" Tom said, not really comprehending this all, "How come I wasn't with Dan?"

"I don't know, Danny was with Harry." Dougie explain, this was sick and twisted I think personally, "Duh." Then Danny and I looked at each other and started screaming. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Dougie, I think we should let this one go now alright?" Tom said with an uneasy look, "I just hope to god I never get pregnant!" Oh great so now Tom was worried he was pregnant with MY child, Danny was freaking out, and Dougie was just plain confused…just another day at the McFly house right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own McFly, do secretly own Harry though…shhhh….**

**A/N: **So final chapter of Posh boy's story, later tonight you will get to know Tom's story which is TOTALLY different compared to these two boys I reckon. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Sixteen

Had a wonderful time with Dougie over the past 24 hours, no not in that way you sick minded notebook! He's still too innocent, well not really…did you hear he might have gotten a girl pregnant at 15? SCANDALOUS! I still love him anyway. God there is so much noise coming from downstairs I hope Danny didn't light something on fire, I'll write down what happens because you never know how funny this could be…

"Will you two stop with the freaking shouting?" I asked walking in and twisting a finger in my right ear, "Some people are trying to get a little sleep!" Or really just dreaming about a certain boy, but we don't have to go into details on that now do we?

"Harry!" Doug exclaimed and came over to hug me.

"Morning babe, but really the shouting?" I replied yawning, "I know it's almost noon and everything and that you like to have sugar…"  
"Sorry, we were really looking at this remote I found behind the marmite! Tom's got it."  
"We have marmite!?" I said, forgetting the boys bickering and wandered into the kitchen. If there was one thing I couldn't resist that wasn't Dougie, it would be marmite. I love the taste of it, just so damn addicting! AND IT CAN GO ON ANYTHING! Marmite, marmite, I love you, oh marmite, marmite yes I doooooo! Sorry, having a moment. I wandered back in with a mouthful of marmite and crackers and noticed a pink book sitting there.

"Is that PINK?" I asked confused. There was this odd noise coming from somewhere…like a small beep or a small buzz…where in the world was it coming from?

"It's my diary! You three have yours and this one is mine!" Tom protested and stuck out his bottom lip.

"At least mine is manly…" Dougie replied showing the journal he had with him. I then proceeded to notice the little remote they were bickering over.

"Not mine either."  
"What?!" Tom said confused, "Then how did it get in our house?" Somehow that noise I heard earlier came back and this time it was louder.

"Is it beeping?!" Dougie screamed and hugged my side tightly, he was always scared of little beeping noises I guess.

"Wait a second is that James outside the window?" Danny said walking over confused as there was a sudden boom. Oh crap, if this wasn't so funny I'd be terrified to death. AHAHA OH MY GOD DANNY'S HAIR SOMEHOW CAUGHT FIRE AHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Seventeen

Not much happened after that really yesterday, we think it was James Bourne with the help of Matt Willis (which how did he get access to our cupboards anyway?!). While I was rolling around on the floor laughing Dougie had to pour water on Danny to put his hair out and Tom was crying cause his eyebrows didn't look exactly the same. WELL HIS EYEBROWS DON'T USUALLY MATCH HIS BLONDE HAIR SO WHY IS HE JUST NOW WORRYING ABOUT THEM? Seriously whack much? We went to this Red Nose Day thing on like BBC and then Mickey D's which is always a delight, mmm French fries, before coming back home. Currently I'm sneaking up on Dougie, will write in you when I get back!

_I don't know why my eyebrows don't match my hair Harry Judd! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME IN YOUR BOOK THING! Besides, I think I look quite sexy right now even if a bit of my right eyebrow is missing…you think anyone will notice? THE HORROR! You shouldn't just leave this lying around while you go to make out with Dougie, tsk tsk! –Tom_

_Is me hair catchin on fire really that funny? I think me hair is beautiful! - Danny_

_Yes, yes it is. –Tom_

_Thank you Thomas, let's go shag now. –Danny_

Er…CREEPERS! HAVING A CONVERSATION IN MY NOTEBOOK? THANKS REALLY! So while these two were having fun in my bedroom, for which they shall pay for later, I went over to Dougie's room. He was writing in his journal and got up to go to the bathroom, did you know he wants Charlie's eyebrows and to live in a nudist colony? I wouldn't mind the second one but the first one is just…noooooo….noo way man. I wrote him a bit of a message and told him I was bisexual because well I love him of course but that doesn't mean that I still didn't like woman, Dougie's just different ya know? He's decided he wants to make a goal of turning me completely gay one day, YEAH GOOD LUCK WITH THAT DOUG! Dougie's gone and dyed his hair again since it's longer, I think it looks rather nice though I do miss the lip ring…it made him look like a rebel…rawrrr. Stop it Harry, do not use sexual innuendo in your own notebook! I think I will now take a note from Tom and see what Dougie's up too, most likely writing in his journal, later gator.

Oh wait, I had to add this. Dougie's writing a song! He wants to call it Pennsylvania…I think it's a work in progress don't you? Probably going to be a weird songs where we're all gay and woman in the music video or something…I'd kill him if that actually happened. Makin us dress as weirdos…erg…Dougie wants me to follow him now, going FOR REAL this time!

Eighteen

With luck I convinced him to call it Transylvania maybe and Tom said it could be on the next CD, I think that I should become a song writer on some of these songs…maybe one about a relationship or something… I want to put my hands on your skin underneath the clothes that you're in, so kick off your shoes let the fun begin! OH I LIKE IT, DON'T YOU? I'll have to tell Tom and Danny that one! Dougie was all excited today because we got the official scripts to Just My Luck, that movie we're doing with Lindsay Lohan. I used to have a MAJOR crush on her, but of course that has left with my love for Dougie moving in! Dougie's a bit mad because he says maybe two lines while Tom and I have tons and Danny has a lot, Doug just gets to make barfing noises. We're planning on making an American CD, how cool is that? WE COULD BE GLOBAL BY THE TIME YOU FIND THIS NOTEBOOK! Wait are you even English? What if you're American? That would be funny, an American living in our house and finding the mess we made of it…poor American. I AM SORRY! TRULY! The cops just called and told Tom that there were reports of suspicious activities going on in our front yard, er what? Tom and Danny have rushed out there and I have woken up Dougie who had fallen asleep on my stomach and we rushed out there to see James in a tree costume. Oh god, this is confusing much.

"James, you're standing in our yard…in a tree costume…" Dougie stated and gave him a weird look.

"What?" James said looking around, "No I'm not."  
"Yes."  
"No."

"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES BLOODY FRUITCAKE YES!"

"NO FREAKING PINEAPPLE NO!"

"DON'T MOCK MY LINGO!"  
"I CAN MOCK YOUR LINGO WHENEVER I WANT TOO!"

"James, seriously, stop provoking Dougie…you know he doesn't like it when someone insults his individuality." I said slipping an arm around Dougie's neck and pulling the boy close, "Now please get out of our yard before we call the cops again.

"The cops?!" James said with wide eyes, "They know I've escaped?"  
"Yes, and apparently you picked up Matt on the way here?" Danny replied, "Saw you two lookin in the window when you set me hair on fire!"

"Sorry bout that..." James mumbled before starting into a fast waddle, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME COPPERS!"

"Did he just dive into a bush?"  
"I think so…" I said looking around and bringing Dougie with me. Fletch pulled up and asked why we were looking at a man in a tree costume in a bush and Tom said he would explain it later. We had to work most of the day, which I didn't mind because drumming is my passion right? It's like almost as good as sex minus the sweat and stuff, you should try drumming some time! Dougie's going on about how we have to get a new toaster and help out the toaster genies…kay gonna let that one go…

Nineteen

Got up this morning, got some toast, and had a lovely conversation with Tom in the kitchen. Seriously.

"Hey Haz." Tom said not looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning Tomarse."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Blame the fans, they make me." I said snickering.

"How's things with Dougie?" Tom said after giving a stern glare.

"Really good."

"You haven't….?"

"No."

"Are you going too?"

"Someday."

"Does that mean like tonight?"

"Maybe."

"Can you speak with more than one word?"

"Depends."

"I'm going to smack you with this paper Harry Judd!"

"Ok, ok sorry!" I said holding up hands up in defense, "SHOWER TIME!"

"JUST STAY OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Tom yelled as I headed up the stairs. Which reminds me, I haven't been in the closet in days…does this mean I'm getting better at resisting it? I took a shower and remembered that my clothes were in my room and put a towel on. Found Dougie being chased by Danny in the hallway.

"HARRY SAVE ME!" Dougie squeaked with wide eyes. I had just gotten out of the shower, what did he expect me to do? GLOMP DANNY TO DEATH?

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Danny screamed as they ran into the younger boy's room, "DOUGIE!"

Well that was just weird, time to get dressed! I changed and then headed into Dougie's room to ask him what was going on only to find him hiding in the closet. Oh the irony, you will pay for this closet gods!

"Doug?" I asked walking up to the closet, "Doug, what are you doing down there?"

"Crying."  
"Why's that?" I said sitting down in front of him in the darkish closet. Heehee clothing ruffled my hair, I'm such a ticklish person!

"Danny threw Mr. Snuggles out the window…"

"Oh Dougie..." I said and held my boyfriend. I knew how much that bear meant to him. It meant more to him than even possibly Zukie his lizard did.

"YOU TWO IN THE CLOSET!"

"What?" I asked looking up, way to ruin a moment Tom, "Can't you see were having some US time?"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Tom said holding out Mr. Snuggles. Tom, looking oh so manly in pink gloves and a big hat that oddly reminded me of Elton John was standing there.

"Were you…gardening?" I asked with a twitch of my eye.  
"Geeze Tom, way to gay it up."

"STOP IT! THIS…THING…LANDED IN MY GARDINIAS!" Tom yelled holding out Mr. Snuggles.

"He's a bear, not a thing. Bear's have feelings too you know!"

"So?"  
"Danny threw it in all honesty." I said cutting in on the soon to be argument. Tom got his angry face on, dropped the bear on the bed, and walked out the door. What was yelling soon became the other sort of yelling and well I bet you can use your own imagination there notebook.

Twenty

Today's the day we get rid of our books, I'm sad to see you go somewhat notebook…not gonna lie. It's been fun talking to you about all the weird stuff we get up too, I mean who else would know that Tom gardens or that the real reason for Danny's hair cut was that his hair caught on fire? I think Dougie might do an online blog under another name when we move to our new flats with two of us in each, sadly I will be with Danny but that will probably change the first night we get there. Whoever finds this, good luck to you when you decide to read this all. If we're dead, then sell these on ebay or something! If we're not, maybe you should try to find us and give us a ring? I'd like to know that someone has found our memories and will know about them…maybe it's the sentimental side of me…

Have you ever thought about McFly as the Spice Girls? I'd obviously be Posh Spice, Dougie would be Baby Spice, Tom would be Scary Spice, and Danny would be Sporty Spice…we don't have a fifth member so it's Spice Girls AFTER Geri left. Ahaha, we should do that for Halloween this year…I AM BRILLANT YES? YES! So I told Dougie I loved him today, are you proud of me notebook? I'd like to think so.

Hey Dougie?" I said looking into Dougie's room for the boy

"Yes my love?" Dougie said laughing and then got on top of me as I started laughing from the sight of his smile. "What do you find about me funny?!"

"Nothing, I just love to see you smile."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes Dougie Poynter, your smile lights up my life to be honest."

"Good cause yours lights up mine too, and your laugh, and your hair…"  
"Dougie…"  
"And your eyes, your stubble, your laugh…"  
"Dougie!"

"Your crazy sense of humor, your voice when you actually sing…"  
"Dougie, I love you."

"Your kisses-WHAT?"

"I love you, I always have." I finally declared and smiled.  
"Oh gods Harry," Dougie replied looking like he was going to cry, "You don't know how much that means."  
"What saying I love you? Cause it's true." I said smirking.

"I love you too.'

Well this has been my life notebook for the past month or so, well almost a month, and you know the story behind it all. Dougie and I are together and he loves me, LOVES ME! Tom and Danny have been together for who knows how long and all four of us make up the band called McFly. You think we will get even more popular in the future? I don't care, I'm just happy that I have the guys. So this is good bye notebook, I'll see you around sometime eh? No not really, I just wanted to say that. Oh hey Danny has brought the emo toaster; apparently we're going to bury that too as a last reminder of James…wow weirdos….


End file.
